UM AMOR PARA RECOMEÇAR
by catchusca chan
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando uma jovem que sonha em conhecer o pai, se depara também com um lindo cavaleiro de prata que se acha o tal?Amor com certeza!leia,minha primeira fic...
1. CONHECER VOCÊ

OI CÁ ESTOU EU PARA MOSTRAR MINHA CRIAÇÃO ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!!EU GOSTO MUITO DOS PERSONAGENS "ESQUECIDOS" DOS ANIMES E JÁ AVISO NÃO CURTO YAOI, PORTANTO SORRY SE VOCÊ GOSTA.

**WELL, WELL SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE QUEM CRIOU FOI MASAMI KURUMADA ENTÃO OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS SÃO DELE, A ÚNICA CRIAÇÃO MINHA É GEORGIANA E ADELAIDE... FIC PÓS HADES.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

CAPÍTULO 1: Conhecer você

Georgiana foi criada pela mãe Adelaide no Brasil e a ultima vez que viu seu pai tinha 2 anos fazendo então 17 anos que não o via, ele mora na Grécia, seu país natal. Sua mãe falava muito mal dele, que não tinha bons modos e que era um grosso. A garota parecia não se importar, pois as cartas que recebia de seu pai demonstravam o contrario, mostrava afeto, ternura e saudade. Desde pequena buscava em seu rosto traços do pai, mas nunca os encontrou... "graças a Deus" dizia sua mãe, a quem puxou os traços, cabelos negros ondulados que iam até o bumbum, olhos castanhos- mel e pele branca, estatura mediana, seios fartos, corpo esbelto graças à canoagem, esporte que pratica desde a infância. Mas agora tudo que ela quer é conhecer o pai, afinal com 2 anos é impossível guardar alguma lembrança então agora está decidida a ir visitá-lo. Sua mãe detestou a idéia e seu pai adorou.

_____________________________________________

Ele não mudou desde que foi derrotado por Seiya, Misty ainda era o mesmo arrogante narcisista de sempre, não admitia que nada fosse mais belo que ele o que deixava seus companheiros de cabelo em pé! E agora que voltou está pior!

Moses: Misty fecha a matraca todos já entendemos que você se acha à cereja do Sunday!

Misty: E que culpa eu tenho de ser belo, de atrair a atenção de todas as mulheres e alguns homens?

Moses, Asterion: Cala a matraca Misty!

Definitivamente esse jeito do lagarto incomodava os amigos, mas o que fazer quando se é belo e virtuoso? Mas apesar de tudo algo ainda incomodava Misty, o fato de não encontrar uma beleza par com a sua para dividir a vida e tira-lo do vazio que as noites lhe traziam...

_____________________________________________

Aeroporto de Congonhas 07h00min da manhã

Georgiana: Não acredito, não acredito finalmente estou indo mãezinha!-Disse dando pulinhos de alegria no saguão.

Adelaide: Eu também não acredito filha pode apostar! ÇÇ


	2. A CHEGADA

BEM PESSOAS EU SOU DE INSPIRAÇÃO RÁPIDA POR TANTO NUNCA VOU DEMORAR A CONCLUIR UMA FIC PQ MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO É FOGO DE PALHA. ÇÇ É TRISTE EU SEI...

**WELL, WELL SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE QUEM CRIOU FOI MASAMI KURUMADA ENTÃO OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS SÃO DELE, A ÚNICA CRIAÇÃO MINHA É GEORGIANA E ADELAIDE... FIC PÓS HADES.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

CAPITULO 2: A chegada

Santuário 13h00min da tarde

Tatsume: Eu não acredito finalmente vou ver meu anjinho de novo... Achei que esse dia nunca fosse chegar-disse limpando uma lagrima que caiu sem aviso enquanto ajeitava as almofadas para Saori sentar. - Deve estar uma mulher feita, a foto que tenho dela é antiga de quando tinha 1 ano e 6 meses, a mãe dela nunca a deixou mandar uma foto junto com as cartas- lamentou

Saori: Eu não acredito Tatsume que você tem uma filha de 17 anos e nunca me contou... E não a vê desde que tem 2 anos-Saori estava com um ar pesado de decepção e tristeza, primeiro porque ele omitiu a existência da filha e segundo porque via nos olhos dele a dor

Tatsume: Eu pensei que nunca mais a veria senhorita, por este motivo não lhe contei antes- sentou-se e pegou uma xícara de chá-Quando seu avô lhe trouxe Adelaide já havia partido com minha filha, decidi então que trataria a senhorita da mesma forma como se trata uma filha, foi meu jeito de driblar a tristeza...

Saori: Eu faço questão que ela venha até o santuário, quero conhecê-la e este assunto não terá discussão! Quero se amiga dela, pois também deve ter sofrido muito- o encarou- Contou a ela sobre mim e o santuário?-disse séria

Tatsume: Na verdade ela já sabe sobre o santuário, em minhas cartas sempre contei a ela como era lindo este lugar e também a história dos protetores de Athena, ela está ansiosa por encontrá-la e conhecer este lugar com os próprios olhos

Saori: Ótimo porque tudo que este lugar não precisa é de uma adolescente em pânico!-disse rindo com ar maroto enquanto se sentava

_____________________________

Do outro lado da parede o assunto em pauta também era a filha de Tatsume...

Seiya: Se ela for igual ao pai deve ser feia como a peste!!!-disse imaginando uma garota alta careca e sem sobrancelhas-Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr cruzes!

Hioga: Realmente se for como ele, ela deve ser o bicho da goiaba de feia!-disse se levantando e indo em direção a janela aderindo à brincadeira- Vai ser namorada do Shun!- disse aos risos

Shun: Minha não!Mas estou pensando, gente e se ela for bonita?Pode se parecer com a mãe!-Shun disse brincando com a almofada.

Ikki: Eu não acredito nisso afinal que mulher bonita em sã consciência dormiria com o Tatsume?!-Ikki disse fazendo uma careta divertida enquanto lia o jornal

Todos: É mesmo quem seria louca....

______________________________________________________________________

A viagem transcorreu normalmente, ou quase, Georgiana não parava de tirar fotos, afinal sua primeira viagem internacional precisava ser registrada...

Aeromoça: Senhorita guarde a maquina não é permitido o uso de objetos eletrônicos durante o vôo... –falou com ar cansado de tanto pedir

Georgiana: Só mais essa eu prometo!!!-"É melhor eu sossegar o faxo ou essa mulher me bota pra fora"-pensou enquanto sentava e colocava o sinto, fazendo cara de inocente, mas a mensagem de voz a fez olhar pela janela com olhos de uma criança que acaba de descobrir algo novo

Voz: Senhores passageiros informamos que já estamos sobrevoando Athenas, nossa previsão de pouso é para daqui 10 minutos, ponham seus cintos e obrigada por escolher a Fics airlines, tenham todos um bom dia!

Georgiana: Não acredito finalmente! Finalmente! Eu vou conhecer meu pai!-gritou assustando os passageiros e a aeromoça que dava graças por se livrar daquela moça espevitada

________________________________

No saguão do aeroporto a confusão também estava armada, Tatsume, Saori e os nossos cavaleiros de bronze favoritos, foram conferir a filha do "Capataz" como era carinhosamente chamado. Tatsume jurava que eles foram lá só para rir da cara dele, já Saori acreditava que eles só quiseram ser gentis com a causa do "amigo".

Seiya: Se for parecida com ele não vou agüentar vou rir!-cochichou

Hioga: Calma guarde suas risadas para depois

Shun: Quietos eles vão ouvir vocês e o Tatsume vai distribuir socos com pontapés!

Ikki: O Shun tem razão e além do mais Seiya não acho certo você rir, afinal a garota não tem culpa de o pai ser um mala! – disse com falso ar sério

Seiya: É mesmo, vou ser legal com ela e tentarei ignorar sua feiúra. -cruzou os braços

Shun: Você não sabe se ela é feia!- recriminou

_____________________________________

Do outro lado Saori tentava acalmar o "pai" nervoso...

Tatsume: Será que ela vai gostar de mim? Será que ela vai ter vergonha de mim? Será que vai gostar dessas rosas?

Saori: Ela vai te amar não se preocupe e tenho certeza que ela também irá achar lindas às rosas de Afrodite!

Voz: Atenção informamos que o vôo 626 Fic airlines Brasil com escala na Espanha acaba de pousar no portão 240.

Saori: Chegou à hora - olhou para traz- Ei meninos vamos lá ela chegou, Tatsume pegue o cartaz com o nome dela. A propósito ela fala nossa língua?

Tatsume: Sim senhorita ela fala, aprendeu na Escola Grega de Curitiba, pelo menos isso a mãe dela permitiu... Falar sua língua natal-falou tristemente

Saori: Ótimo então vamos!

___________________________________________

Georgiana desceu do avião atropelando todo mundo, mas quando chegou ao portão de desembarque, seu sorriso murchou, era muita gente, decidiu então pegar suas malas primeiro e depois procurar seu pai.

Georgiana: Com licença, deixa eu pegar minha mala?- disse para um senhor

Senhor: Claro senhorita pegue...

Georgiana: Obrigada, opa aquela ali também é minha- disse se esticando para alcançar- E pronto agora vamos procurar meu pai... - andou um pouco e derrepente seus olhos brilharam, viu um homem alto e careca segurando uma placa com seu nome em uma mão e rosas na outra, ela não se conteve e gritou- Paiiiiiiiiiii sou eu Georgiana- Correu arrastando as malas e quando estava perto as soltou e pulou no colo do pai que abriu os braços para ela com um grande sorriso no rosto

_____________________________

Tatsume procurava por todos os lados, mas não a encontrava, já estava preocupado quando ouviu uma voz gritar "pai sou eu Georgiana" quando se virou viu uma garota de melanas negras correr em sua direção, suas pernas ficaram bambas, "como ela cresceu" pensou. Soltou a placa e as rosas abrindo instintivamente os braços para recolher seu bem mais valioso que finalmente voltara para ele...

Tatsume: Ge - Georgiana- disse com a voz embargada-Minha filha quantas saudades- a ergueu em seus braços para olhá-la bem e em seguida a abraçou, como se tivesse medo que escapasse

Georgiana: Sim papai sou eu, como é bom finalmente conhecê-lo- chorou

Saori e os cavaleiros acompanharam tudo de perto, na verdade Seiya e os demais ficaram de boca aberta ao verem como era bela a filha de Tatsume, em nada lembrava o pai. E pela primeira vez na vida, Saori e seus leais guerreiros viram Tatsume chorar como um bebê.

**Continua........ Mandem emails, por favor, com a opinião de vocês (críticas só construtivas em pessoal) eu aceito numa boa!**


	3. O SANTUARIO

OIIII GENTE MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTARIOS, BOM O PAI NÃO É UM CAVALEIRO É O TATSUME. SEMPRE ACHEI ELE MUITO DEDICADO A SAORI, ALIÁS, DEDICADO DEMAIS, COMO SE ELE QUISESSE EM SUA DEVOÇÃO CONSERTAR ALGO DO PASSADO, CONFESSO QUE NÃO SOU MUITO FÃ DESTE PERSONAGEM, MAS A IDÉIA VEIO E DESLANCHOU, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM...

**WELL, WELL SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE QUEM CRIOU FOI MASAMI KURUMADA ENTÃO OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS SÃO DELE, A ÚNICA CRIAÇÃO MINHA É GEORGIANA E ADELAIDE... FIC PÓS HADES.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

CAPITULO 3: O santuário

Após o abraço, Georgiana foi apresentada a todos os presentes. A energia e simpatia da garota os conquistou e logo pareciam velhos amigos, a bagunça foi maior quando retornavam ao santuário, na van entupiam a garota de perguntas não deixando muito espaço para pai e filha

Seiya: De que cidade você vem? È pequena? Ou grande?

Shun: Você já viu um índio? Ouvi falar que no Brasil tem muitas tribos

Hioga: Você conhece a Gisele Bünchen?

Georgiana: Eu sou de Curitiba uma cidade como Athenas, é grande, eu nunca vi um índio e não conheço a Gisele- disse rindo

Seiya: O que você faz para se divertir? Tem muitos amigos? Aliás tem certeza que é filha do Tatsume?- levou um pedala do mesmo pela pergunta indiscreta- Ai desculpe, mas eu tinha que perguntar!

Georgiana: Bom eu gosto de tocar violão, compor algumas musicas e canoagem eu amo água. Tenho muitos conhecidos, mas amigos de verdade tenho 3 e sim ele é meu pai- riu mais ainda

Ikki: Vai se acostumando eles são assim mesmo e ainda falta o Shiryu que está em Rozan, mas ele é bem reservado, diferente de certas pessoas

Saori: Espero que tenha uma estadia agradável aqui conosco, fiquei muito feliz com a notícia de sua vinda, quase não tenho amigas para conversar, as amazonas só treinam e as servas tem muitas obrigações...

Georgiana: Eu agradeço, também estou feliz em conhecê-la e desejo que sejamos boas amigas, papai fala muito de você!

Tatsume: Minhas meninas, amigas, que maravilha!

Georgiana: A papai estou tão feliz- disse o abraçando- Meu sonho finalmente se realizou e olha que está sendo bem melhor do que eu pensei

Tatsume: Eu que o diga, eu que o diga

Seiya: Sem querer interromper o "momento ternurinha", mas nós chegamos ao santuário

Georgiana olhou pela janela e ficou de boca aberta, o lugar era imenso, a perder de vista, sua admiração foi tão grande que nem percebeu a van parar e todos descerem, menos ela...

Tatsume: Algum problema filha?-falou com tom preocupado

Georgiana: Caracas, eu não imaginava que fosse tão grande!!!!!

Tatsume: Vai ver que é maior ainda se sair do carro- disse pegando a mão dela para que descesse do automóvel

Georgiana: É verdade – disse rindo e saindo de transe

__________________________________________

No santuário Tatsume foi levar as bagagens da garota até o quarto e os rapazes o ajudaram, pois Saori aproveitou para comprar alguns objetos de seu interesse no caminho até o aeroporto. Saori então bancou a guia turística, mostrando tudo com detalhes e apresentando todos a garota, mas na cabeça de quem a via as mesmas perguntas pairavam "o capataz tem uma filha?", "será que foi adotada?".

Saori: Bom Georgiana este é o famoso Coliseu à direita você pode ver Moses, Asterion, Misty, Babel, Argol e Dante. Todos são Cavaleiros de Prata

Seiya: E todos são convencidos... - disse a interrompendo enquanto corria para alcançar os demais

Saori: Seiya, não fale assim, tirando o Misty, todos mudaram desde que retornaram!- gritou o recriminando- Continuando, junto com eles estão seus aprendizes, à esquerda estão Marin, Shina, Gisty e June, elas são Amazonas

Georgiana: Porque estão mascaradas?

Saori: É para tirar a feminilidade delas, de que são frágeis por serem mulheres. Em uma batalha, homem ou mulher são considerados iguais e as máscaras ajudam nisso- falou com ar pensativo, tentando mostrar a garota que as máscaras não eram usadas para denegrir a imagem da mulher e sim para ajudar torná-las iguais aos homens

Georgiana: Eu não serviria para ser amazona então... - disse olhando um ponto no horizonte

Saori: Oras não fale assim, com treinamento e dedicação você daria uma ótima Amazona- o comentário fez a outra garota rir- O que foi? Não disse nada engraçado, falo a verdade, você poderia ser uma Amazona

Georgiana: Rsrsrsrsrs. Desculpe rsrsrs, acho que me expressei mal- se recompôs- Eu quis dizer que não posso ser Amazona porque tenho claustrofobia, em hipótese alguma usaria aquelas mascaras- falou em um tom divertido fazendo com que Saori também risse

Saori: Venha- disse descendo as escadas em direção a arena estendendo a mão para a garota- Quero apresentá-los a você!

Georgiana: Será um prazer imenso- disse segurando a mão da outra

_____________________________________________

Na arena Misty estava tendo um "Ataque de Pelancas", seu discípulo conseguiu acertar o rosto do mestre, que deu o maior piti. Asterion e Moses bem que tentaram segurar o lagarto, mas quem disse que conseguiram?

Moses: Se ele tivesse usado toda essa força quando lutou com Pégaso não teria morrido!- disse se levantando do chão. Misty havia o pegado pelos cabelos e rodopiado durante seu "ataque"

Asterion: É só mexer com a beleza dele que já fica todo estressado, na minha terra natal homens como ele tem outro nome... – disse alto para que Misty escutasse, Asterion sabia que o amigo não era gay, mas aquele excesso de cuidados com a aparência era ridículo

Misty que ralhava com o pupilo se voltou com tudo para o amigo e começou a dar de dedo na cara do cão de caça

Misty: Eu não sou gay, sou metrossexual, diferente de você, não gosto de parecer um homem das cavernas! As mulheres gostam de caras bonitos como eu!- se gabou

Asterion: Ta me dizendo que eu não sou bonito?- fez um falso ar de ofendido

Misty: Se a carapuça serviu... – falou se virando e voltando para perto do pupilo

Asterion: Mas saiba que tem muita mulher que gosta!- gritou rindo

O lagarto nem se virou, fez um sinal de xô para o outro e quando foi mandar o pupilo dar 100 voltas em torno da arena para pagar pelo golpe, viu Athena descendo as escadarias com uma garota estrangeira, percebeu este fato pela roupa da visitante, uma regata preta escrita Nirvana, uma bermuda jeans rente ao corpo na altura dos joelhos e tênis All Star, os cabelos soltos eram retidos apenas por uma faixa preta no alto da cabeça.

Athena: Misty venha aqui, por favor- o chamou – Quero que conheça uma pessoa

Misty: "La vamos nós"- pensou abrindo um falso sorriso de alegria- Athena – disse enquanto fazia uma reverência

Saori: Está é Georgiana, filha de Tatsume e minha amiga- fez uma pausa e olhou sorrindo para a garota que demonstrava estar feliz por ser considerada uma amiga

Misty: O "capataz" tem filhos? Isso é novidade, quem foi à louca?- mas ao sentir o olhar de Saori sobre si ele se recompôs, "não parece com ele, aliás, reparando bem até que ela não é de se jogar fora" ao pensar nisso Misty sorriu sedutor para a garota- Senhorita Georgiana é um prazer- beijou-lhe a mão

A garota não gostou nem um pouco da forma com que o rapaz utilizou para satirizar seu pai e sua mãe, depois que sentiu o olhar malicioso passear por si estendeu a mão com a cara mais amarrada do mundo o cumprimentou.

Georgiana: Oi!- Foi curta e grossa- Você não deveria fazer esse tipo de comentário de gente que você até nem conhece, é por causa de gente estúpida e ignorante como você que o mundo é o que é, você é desprezível!

Misty desfez o sorriso e quando estava pronto para devolver o comentário Saori os interrompeu

Saori: Bem Georgiana, vamos em frente a muito a ser visto- a puxou delicadamente pelo braço- Moses, Asterion, Babel, Argol, Dante, Marin, Shina, Gisty e June venham aqui, por favor, quero apresentá-los a uma pessoa- chamou em voz alta

Misty contou até 10 e foi judiar de seu pupilo, todos os outros citados se apresentaram a reverenciando

Saori: Quero que todos conheçam Georgiana, minha convidada, filha de Tatsume- quero que a façam sentir-se em casa por gentileza- falou com ar sério

Todos- É um prazer senhorita- falaram em unisso, mas em suas mentes lembraram de como Tatsume era e ficaram curiosos em saber se a filha é chata como ele

Georgiana: O prazer é todo meu- disse abrindo um largo sorriso- Espero em outro momento quando estiverem livres, poder conhecê-los melhor

Babel- Com certeza quero conhecê-la, é difícil ver gente nova por aqui- falou amigável

Dante- De que lugar a senhorita vem? Se me permite perguntar... – falou envergonhado

Georgiana: Na verdade eu nasci aqui, mas vivo no Brasil desde os dois anos- respondeu animada

Marin- Quando tiver tempo senhorita venha nos visitar na vila das Amazonas será uma honra- falou formal

Georgiana: Obrigada, mas pode me chamar pelo nome, por favor, me chamando de senhorita sinto ser uma personagem de filme Bang- Bang- disse rindo, mas em tom amigável

June: Seu país é muito bonito, tive o prazer de visitá-lo há alguns anos, fiquei encantada- falou animada

Georgiana: Obrigada

__________________________________________________________________

O restante do dia transcorreu normalmente, Georgiana foi apresentada a todos e pode conhecer todo o santuário. Os dourados tomaram boa parte do tempo da moça,principalmente Aldebaran, ela se divertiu muito, porém o que mais gostou foi do lago cristalino que ficava dentro do bosque. De noite após um delicioso jantar com comidas típicas Georgiana e Tatsume foram até a varanda conversar e se conhecer

Tatsume: Como está Adelaide?- perguntou olhando um ponto qualquer no horizonte

Georgiana: Está bem, ela agora é diretora em um hospital- respondeu mexendo no cabelo distraída

Tatsume: Ela contou nossa história? – a olhou sério

Georgiana: Não, ela não toca nesse assunto comigo, mas de noite sempre a escuto chorar e chamar pelo senhor- falou desviando-se do olhar sério do pai

Tatsume- Bem eu acho melhor encerrar este assunto por aqui- falou mudando sua expressão com um sorriso triste- Já sabe que curso fará na faculdade?

Georgiana: Não, eu estou na dúvida entre música, história e educação física, mas mamãe quer que eu seja médica como ela

Tatsume: Bem o que você decidir me fará feliz- a abraçou- Agora posso dizer com certeza que sou um homem feliz por inteiro

Georgiana: Eu sempre sonhei com isso- falou sem poder conter as lagrimas que brotavam- Eu te amo pai, você é o pedaço do meu coração que faltava

Tatsume: Bem, mas agora já é tarde você precisa dormir e eu também- sentenciou

E neste momento, pai e filha consertaram um pouco do tempo perdido, mas em seus corações mesmo que passassem a eternidade juntos nunca reparariam os anos em que as cartas foram seu único meio de contato...

CONTINUA

**UFA TERMINEI MAIS UM, MAS FIQUEM LIGADOS QUE AMANHÃ TEM MAIS!!!!!**


	4. INDIGESTÃO Á MODA DA CASA

OIIIII TO CANSADA, MAS AQUI DE NOVO! XD DESCULPEM NÃO TER ATUALIZADO COMO PROMETI, MAS FIQUEI DODÓI...

**WELL, WELL SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE QUEM CRIOU FOI MASAMI KURUMADA ENTÃO OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS SÃO DELE, A ÚNICA CRIAÇÃO MINHA É GEORGIANA E ADELAIDE E AGORA BRIZEIS... FIC PÓS HADES.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

CAPITULO 3: INDIGESTÃO À MODA DA CASA

Era domingo, fazia um dia que estava lá. Acordou cedo e foi fazer uma caminhada pelo local, logo encontrou a cozinha onde algumas servas preparavam o café que todos os dias era servido as 08h00min em ponto. Cumprimentou a todas e sentou olhando pela janela, pensando ainda em Misty e como um cara podia ser tão bonito e mal educado, estava tão distraída que não viu uma serva se aproximar

Serva: A senhora gostaria de comer algo enquanto não ser vimos o café?- disse a garota de no Maximo 20 anos, ruiva de longos cabelos lisos, olhos verdes e corpo esguio, assustando sem querer a garota

Georgiana: Não obrigada. Mas, por favor, pode me chamar de Georgiana e como você se chama?- perguntou animada

Serva: Me chamo Brizeis, desculpe se a ofendi mas é regra, temos que chamar a todos os cavaleiros,amazonas e convidados de senhor e senhora... – disse sentando junto à garota- Desculpe perguntar mas, é verdade que a senho...- interrompeu- Desculpe você é filha do senhor Tatsume?

Georgiana: Sim é verdade- falou rindo- Calma não precisa se desculpar tanto, mas sim sou filha dele, porém só agora pude vê-lo pessoalmente- falou sorrindo, gostou de a garota ter vindo lhe fazer companhia

Brizeis: Acho seu pai uma figura muito engraçada, principalmente quando está irritado- falou rindo- Não o vejo muito, porque tenho muitas tarefas a cumprir

Georgiana: A quanto tempo está aqui?

Brizeis: Faz 12 anos, vim após ficar órfã- falou abaixando a cabeça- Meu pai era amigo do cavaleiro de cristal, foi ele que me trouxe pra cá, a princípio queriam que eu fosse amazona, mas ele não deixou que judiassem de mim, então comecei a ajudar as servas...- falou erguendo a cabeça sorrindo- Gosto daqui...

Georgiana: É aqui parece ser muito bom. Mas você é muito bonita, os cavaleiros devem cair aos seus pés – falou curiosa com um sorriso maroto

Brizeis: É...- disse vermelha pelo elogio- Mas muitos cavaleiros acham que só porque sou serva tenho obrigação de "satisfazê-los" se é que me entende, tem servas que gostam,mas eu não então é meio complicado, por isso eu pedi para trabalhar na vila das amazonas ou aqui no 13° templo

Georgiana: E você está certa nós... - uma senhora interrompeu as duas

Senhora: Brizeis preciso que me ajude no almoço, hoje é domingo e todos virão para cá

Brizeis: Sim Antonina já estou indo- falou se levantando- Bem Georgiana foi um prazer, mas tenho que ir hoje todo mundo vem almoçar no salão porque é domingo

Georgiana: Tudo bem eu vou ver se meu pai já acordou- se levantou também

_____________________________________________

Em um vilarejo dentro do santuário um homem sentado na janela pensava em sua solidão e em como seria bom ter alguém para dividir a vida. Ter amigos era bom, mas não era o suficiente, talvez se ele fosse menos confiante de si, se tratasse os outros de igual para igual... Porém não foi isso que aprendeu quando era criança, seu pai sempre lhe ensinou que um homem deve amar apenas a si mesmo, que pensar nos outros era um atraso de vida e que mulheres são apenas objetos para satisfação pessoal. Hoje ele vê que talvez este pensamento estivesse errado, não lembrava bem de sua mãe, só de como ela era amorosa com ele, mas seu pai a tratava mal e mesmo assim ela não o abandonou, até morrer ficou ao lado dele. Era isso que queria buscar, alguém igual a sua mãe que o ensinasse quem sabe a ser diferente, talvez alguém que o tratasse como ele tratava a todos e ao pensar nisso lembrou-se de Georgiana de como ela o enfrentou, mas não tirava a razão dela, sorriu ao se lembrar de como a achou bonita irritada, porém depois da forma como a tratou ela não quisesse nada com ele. E depois do ocorrido na arena àquela garota invadiu seus sonhos, seus pensamentos. "Tarde demais" pensou

Misty: Quem sabe alguém como ela....

________________________________________________________

Mas próximo ao santuário estava um inimigo muito conhecido de Athena e que apesar de derrotado não se deu por vencido.

Homem: Devemos atacar senhor Abel?

Abel: Calma Atlas, em breve terei minha vingança, em breve!

______________________________________________________________

No 13° templo todos desfrutavam do café, Shion como grande mestre também estava lá, mas não estava muito a par das conversas, estava de olho é na serva que conversava com Georgiana, sempre trombava com ela pelos corredores, porém nunca teve coragem de se apresentar ou perguntar seu nome

Georgiana: Mas eu quero ajudar então no almoço pra gente conversar mais! Posso por favor, Saori?- disse fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão

Saori: Claro que pode, fico feliz que queira nos ajudar- falou sorrindo

Brizeis: Então após o café, prenda os cabelos e venha até a cozinha estarei esperando- falou olhando de revesgueio para Shion que não tirava os olhos de si, mas interpretou que ele talvez precisasse de algo então se dirigiu para ele- O senhor gostaria de mais alguma coisa?- falou o assustando

Shion: Na- Não obrigado senhorita- falou roxo de vergonha

Brizeis: Pode me chamar de Brizeis senhor, qualquer coisa venho imediatamente- falou se retirando

Shion: ...- "Brizeis que lindo nome quase tão lindo como a dona dele" pensou

Tatsume: Pensei que quisesse conhecer a cidade- falou desapontado, planejava levar a filha para um passeio na baía

Georgiana: Ora essa, claro que quero, mas podemos fazer isso após o almoço- o acalmou- Gostaria de vir com agente Saori?

Saori: Claro será um prazer! – exclamou feliz por ser convidada

Seiya- Nesse caso então seria bom eu ir para fazer sua guarda- disse fazendo pose de o bom

Ikki- Larga de ser penetra, você não foi convidado- falou estragando o momento de pegaso

Shion: Mas ele está certo seria bom alguém acompanhá-los- sentenciou

Seiya: Yesssssss haha eu vou- falou vitorioso

Shion: Não será necessário pegaso, eu mesmo irei- falou estragando os planos do outro. Na verdade o que ele queria realmente é encontrar com Brizeis caso a garota visitante resolvesse levá-la - E além do mais, vocês não vão ajudar Mu a consertar armaduras hoje?

Shun: É verdade nós falamos que o ajudaríamos

Seiya: Quase esqueci- bateu a mão na própria testa

______________________________________________________________

Após o café Georgiana foi até a cozinha ajudar Brizeis e as demais servas

Georgiana: O que posso fazer?

Brizeis: Ali- disse apontando para as batatas- Me ajude a descascar, por favor

E assim seguiram trabalhando até a hora do almoço. E as 13h00min em ponto começaram a servir o almoço, Georgiana estava servindo lasanha quando ouviu alguém debochar de si dizendo "Ela ficou ótima de avental, mas se cozinhou não me arrisco a comer" e sem surpresa olhou para o lagarto

Georgiana: Vai querer o que? Lasanha 5 queijos ou de mussarela e presunto- falou o ignorando

Misty: Ora, ora, ora parece que finalmente achou seu lugar, sendo uma serva como o papai- alfinetou

Georgiana o ignorou e novamente repetiu

Georgiana: Vai querer o que? Lasanha 5 queijos ou de mussarela e presunto- falou o ignorando

Vendo que não ia conseguir tira-la do sério novamente, pediu

Misty: Queijo e presunto, lasanha 5 queijos me faz mal- falou olhando para frente- pensando em como foi idiota fazendo aqueles comentários

Georgiana então teve uma idéia reluzente, pegou a lasanha de queijo e presunto como ele pediu, mas misturou um pouco da outra, seria sua vingança contra o lagarto

Georgiana: Aqui está- falou dando um falso sorriso, o outro nem agradeceu e se foi

Dante: Nem ligue pro lagarto Georgiana ele é turrão, inconveniente, mas gosta de você eu sei disso porque desde que você o tratou mal ele não fala em outra coisa senão em você- falou sorrindo- Eu quero de 5 queijos por favor

Georgiana: Se esse é o jeito dele demonstrar que gosta de alguém vai passar o resto da vida sozinho!

Asterion: De tempo ao tempo, em breve ele vai ver que foi atingido pela flecha do amor- falou sério

Georgiana: Eu acho que o sol fez mal a vocês! Alôou o cara é uma peste! Ele falou mal até da minha mãe, que ele nem conhece, vocês não acham que eu estou interessada nele, né?! – falou de forma ameaçadora

Dante e Asterion: Acho sim! – falaram unisso

Georgiana: Definitivamente o sol fez mal a vocês!

_____________________________________________________

hora depois do almoço....

Misty: Ai,ai,ai,ai,ai minha barriga que dor! – exclamou se encurvando- Preciso ir ao banheiro

Dante: Asterion, você não acha que isso foi obra da...

Asterion: Acho sim disse interrompendo o amigo, esses dois vão acabar juntos...

**CONTINUA...**

**HE,HE SIM PESSOAL O CASAL PRINCIPAL DESTA FIC SERÁ MISTY E GEORGIANA, MAS FORA ELES COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM VER TERÃO OUTROS... CONTINUEM LENDO E COMENTANDO!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!**


	5. DIA AGITADO E NOITE QUENTE

**WELL, WELL SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE QUEM CRIOU FOI MASAMI KURUMADA ENTÃO OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS SÃO DELE, A ÚNICA CRIAÇÃO MINHA É GEORGIANA, ADELAIDE E AGORA BRIZEIS... FIC PÓS HADES.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

CAPÍTULO 5: DIA AGITADO E NOITE QUENTE

Após um agitado almoço, foi dado início ao passeio na cidade e como Shion esperava Brizeis também foi convidada, o caminho até a cidade foi tranqüilo para todos e ao chegarem ao centro de Athenas viram uma feira de artesanato

Saori: Que bom agora você poderá ver um pouco mais da nossa cultura- falou para Georgiana

Tatsume: Tome cuidado para não se perder heim- falou sério para a filha

Georgiana: Eu não sei se você notou pai, mas eu não sou uma criança

Enquanto os três falavam da segurança da nossa visitante, Shion por sua vez tentava puxar assunto com Brizeis

Shion: Está quente... – falou olhando para o sol e puxando a gola da camisa social salmão que usava para combinar com a calça social preta

Brizeis: É está- respondeu meio mecânica olhando para o horizonte. Ela usava um vestido de alças branco que ia até os joelhos e sapatilhas vermelhas

Shion: Há quanto tempo é serva? Não me lembro de tê-la visto antes de partir a primeira vez... - perguntou interessado

Brizeis: Faz 12 anos, aproximadamente, meus pais eram amigos do cavaleiro de cristal e quando eles morreram ele me trouxe para cá- se virou para encará-lo

Shion: Eu sinto muito

Brizeis: Não se preocupe já faz muito tempo- procurou com os olhos pelos demais- Bem vamos eles já estão lá na frente e agente ficou

Shion: Sim, claro

_____________________________________

No santuário todos estavam de folga, afinal era domingo, os cavaleiros de prata desafiaram os discípulos para uma partida de futebol muito animada no final da tarde, a princípio eram só eles, mas após alguns minutos o restante do santuário desocupado resolveu ver o jogo. Nessa partida Miro se ofereceu para ser o juiz, Misty se tornou o técnico dos cavaleiros de prata e Aioria decidiu ajudar os aprendizes e o jogo se tornou sério...

Misty: Dante seu palerma toca a bola! Asterion sua lesma ta tão velho assim?- Gritava na beirada do campo recebendo olhares mortais

Moses: O poder subiu a cabeça!- falou para Dante que ficou aliviado ao ouvir Miro apitar indicando pausa para o meio tempo

Misty gritava irritado, como podia 45 minutos de jogo e nenhum gol? Que vergonha...

Asterion: Calma Misty é só um joguinho- falava olhando para a "criatura" na sua frente

Misty: Calma? Nós somos cavaleiros e eles meros aprendizes

Dante: Pensei que a luta com Pégaso tivesse te ensinado

Misty: Grrrrrrrrrr eu desisto façam como quiserem, mas deviam pensar nas lindas servas assistindo o que elas vão querer com um bando de perdedores- usou de seu poder de persuasão que realmente fez efeito

Moses: Ele tem razão- disse acenando para as garotas que devolveram com o mesmo entusiasmo o aceno

Serva1: Moses faz um gol pra mim!!!!

Serva2: Pra mim também

Moses: Claro garotas

Misty: "Só assim mesmo"

E não é que funcionou cavaleiros de prata 7x3 sim eles deram algumas brechas, mas venceram e após um longo jogo Misty preferiu se desviar dos amigos para ir tomar um banho no lago

______________________________________

Georgiana estava muito feliz, tudo estava dando certo, ela encontrou seu pai e ganhou novos amigos. Na feira aproveitava para comprar souvenires para levar de recordação, foi quando viu um quadro com a pintura de um homem, uma mulher e uma criança, eles pareciam tão felizes...

Tatsume: Em que está pensando?- disse se aproximando

Georgiana: Pensava em como é bom estar aqui e como gostaria de poder viver aqui – mentiu, na verdade pensava em como seria bom ter uma família unida

Tatsume: Ora então porque não fica- perguntou, no fundo sabia a resposta

Georgiana: Mamãe... – falou tristemente

Tatsume: É eu sei

Saori: Georgiana você gostaria de provar o mussacá?- falou fazendo sinal

Georgiana: Claro que sim- se serviu no balcão- É muito bom! – falou de boca cheia

_________________

Shion e Brizeis ficavam sempre atrás dos demais, agora os dois estavam mais à-vontade e conversavam como velhos amigos, a garota o via como um avô já que ela sabia de sua idade e Shion não sabia como cortejá-la corretamente afinal desde que morreu os tempos mudaram, só sabia que desde que a vira não pensava em mais nada...

Shion: Eu queria ter visto isso... - ria da história

Brizeis: Foi muito engraçado o senhor Máscara da Morte quase matou o senhor Milo por tentar agarrar a serva de sua casa- disse rindo também e o admirando, seu rosto e corpo eram uma tentação aos olhos, porém não transmitiam a verdade para ela...

Shion: Eu perdi muita coisa e agora espero reparar um pouco do passado agora- a encarou e no segundo seguinte não se conteve mais, segurou sua mão assustando-a - Senhorita Brizeis temo ser inconveniente, mas não posso mais ignorar meus sentimentos por você, desde que á vi seu rosto não abandona mais meus pensamentos e mesmo sabendo da inferioridade de sua posição... – foi interrompido

Brizeis: Eu não estou lhe entendendo... - falou muito corada

Shion: O que quero dizer é que... Eu a amo, eu a amo e eu a amo, anseio que não fiquemos mais separados- a olhava nos olhos

Brizeis: E- eu, eu, eu- sua mente deu um nó, ele a amava? O mestre do santuário? Como? Ele apesar da aparência tinha idade para ser seu avô, mas também havia sentido algo por ele, seria amor? Ou desejo? Sua mente estava tão congestionada que tudo que conseguiu foi correr e deixá-lo desolado em meio à multidão.

_________________________

Após a degustação Georgiana procurou por Shion e Brizeis, mas não os encontrou

Georgiana: Pai, não consigo encontrar Shion e Brizeis

Tatsume: Não se preocupe eles devem estar "por aí", se é que me entende...

Georgiana: Não pode ser, Brizeis não é assim! Ela não está interessada em romance com cavaleiros!- exclamou indignada, Saori que pagava por um colar acabou pegando o "bonde" pela metade

Saori: Shion e Brizeis estão aprontando?- disse erguendo a sobrancelha- Deve haver algum engano ele não é disso

Georgiana: E nem a Brizeis! Eu revirei este lugar, mas não os encontrei

Tatsume: É melhor voltarmos para casa e procurá-los

___________________________________________________________

Brizeis corria, mas não sabia para onde estava indo, ela chorava, por que correu? Apesar da idade o corpo de Shion era de um homem de 25 anos? Por que não o via como um homem comum? Aquilo era um tabu! Quem sabe era ele o homem por quem esperava um dia encontrar, lembrou do rosto dele de seus olhos transmitindo amor enquanto se declarava. "Burra, burra, burra" pensou e chorou ainda mais. Distraída por causa de seus pensamentos acabou entrando em um beco sem saída e logo foi cercada por alguns rapazes que fumavam e bebiam no local

Rapaz1: E aí gracinha? Vem com o papai- a olhou malicioso

Rapaz2: Calma gata, agente só quer curtir um pouco- falou enquanto a via andar para traz em busca de uma saída, quando viu que ela ia gritar sacou uma arma- É bom você ficar quietinha

Os outros dois rapazes que estavam junto riam e olhavam com malícia o corpo da jovem. Brizeis chorava mais ainda, "Shion, Shion me ajude" pensava "Eu sinto muito"...

__________________________________________________________

Shion ficou atônito olhando ela correr, pensou em ir embora, mas achou melhor ir atrás dela e se desculpar. Ela era rápida, mas a viu quando entrou numa ruela, sem pensar duas vezes correu até lá, quando se aproximou ouviu os rapazes mexerem com alguém, preocupado se apreçou, a cena a seguir foi muito rápida, Shion chegou na hora em que um cara apontou uma arma para Brizeis, ela estava chorando e muito assustada, sua cólera foi tão grande que em questão de segundos seu cosmo os mandou para o além, não se importou se alguém viu o que fez, sua única preocupação era ela...

Shion: Senhorita Brizeis, está tudo bem- a abraçou para consolá-la

Brizeis: F-Foi horrível eu pensei, eu pensei... - ele a interrompe

Shion: Fique calma, vou tirar você daqui- a pegou no colo e tomou o rumo do santuário, chegando lá levou ela até seu quarto á depositando em seu leito- Vou buscar água para a senhorita

Brizeis: Brizeis- disse o encarando- Me chame de Brizeis, Não vá, por favor, fique comigo, eu preciso me desculpar pela forma como reagi a suas palavras

Shion: Não se preocupe, eu entendo sua rejeição- falou sem encará-la- Minha idade... – ela o interrompe

Brizeis: É que eu sempre sonhei com esse momento, mas fiquei confusa, não vou mentir que não pensei em sua idade, mas a verdade é que tenho medo de que só queira me usar, que eu seja mais um troféu...

Shion: Eu estou sendo sincero Brizeis- disse pegando sua mão – Mas eu vou esperar até que possa me corresponder da mesma forma

Brizeis: Obrigada, bem acho que já posso ir- se levantou

Shion: Eu lhe acompanho até seu quarto- ofereceu o braço

Brizeis: Obrigada

_____________________________________________________________

Chegaram ao santuário as 20h00min e a maioria das pessoas já dormiam, Tatsume, Saori e Georgiana decidiram se separar para procurá-los já que na entrada os guardas disseram não tê-los visto. Tatsume foi ao 13° templo, Saori até o quarto de Brizeis e Georgiana a procurava pelo pátio, porém lembrou-se do lago e decidiu verificar, chegando lá encontrou outra coisa...

_____________________________________________________________

Misty estava no lago há umas 2 horas completamente nu agradecendo aos céus por sua beleza, nadando e mergulhando completamente distraído, tão distraído que não ouviu passos se aproximado até que...

Voz: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritou o assustando

Misty: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh garota maluca pra que tanto grito- falou se recompondo

Georgiana: Por quê? Você ta pelado e me pergunta ainda?! – falou corada ficando de costas para ele

Misty: Ora confesse que desde que me viu só pensa em mim- falou a provocando

Georgiana: Nossa ta tão na cara assim?- falou sarcástica se virando- Oh eu quero você eu preciso de você!

Misty: Então vem que tem- sorriu entrando no jogo e saindo da água

Georgiana: Ora seu... – foi feito um furacão correndo atrás dele esquecendo até que ele estava nu- Quando eu te pegar você vai ver, a propósito como foi sua indigestão?

Misty: Sabia que era obra sua! Não consegue viver sem mim né? Hahahaha E então está gostando da vista aí de traz?

Georgiana: Cala a boca!- disse acelerando

Misty cansou de correr esse virou para ela, que não esperava pela parada dele e trombou com ele indo ao chão roxa de vergonha por se lembrar de sua nudez, mas o pior então aconteceu duas servas os viram naquela posição

Serva: Eu sabia que essa brasileira ia aprontar faz pose de santa, mas gosta da fruta- disse enquanto iam embora- Misty pensou em fazer alguma brincadeirinha, mas ao olhar para Georgiana ainda sobre si sentiu seu coração partir, pois ela chorava muito e ele podia sentir suas lagrimas tocarem seu corpo descoberto

Misty: Desculpe-me- a abraçou esquecendo sua nudez- Eu falo com elas depois, ninguém vai ficar sabendo

Georgiana se levantou então e se virou pronta para ir embora, porém estancou ao ouvir chamar por ela

Misty: Espere não vá eu te acompanho- disse a assustando com sua atitude- Vamos fazer uma trégua ok

Georgiana: Ok. – falou com voz muxoxa que não passou despercebida

Misty terminou de se vestir, sem falar nada a pegou no colo e partiu em direção a sua casa. Georgiana se assustou quando ele a pegou no colo, mas havia algo em seu olhar que a tranqüilizou, então deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e esperou até chegarem ao destino desconhecido

__________________________________________________________

Shion e Brizeis chegaram até o alojamento da garota e na despedida Dokho passava por lá o chamou

Dokho: Quem era?-falou interessado

Shion: Brizeis uma serva- falou com pensamento longe

Dokho: Não acredito- disse parando- Ta apaixonado! Hahahaha Shion apaixonado por essa eu não esperava

Shion: Ora essa eu fiquei boa parte da minha vida trabalhando por esse lugar, ta na hora de eu encontrar companhia e me aposentar!

Dokho: Aposentar? Por quê?- falou surpreso

_________________________________________________

Longe dali Abel e seus guerreiros tramavam o seqüestro de Saori

Atlas: O quarto dela é este- disse apontando um ponto no papel

Abel: Ótimo então ache um jeito de passar pelas 12 casas sem ser visto

Atlas: Sim senhor

_____________________________________________________

Misty levou Georgiana para sua casa e ao chegar lá a depositou em um sofá, foi à cozinha e trouxe um chá

Georgiana: Obrigada- falou sem encará-lo- E me desculpe por hoje

Misty: Não se preocupe eu gostei da dor de barriga- falou sorrindo a deixando corada- Na verdade sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas, por aquele dia

Georgiana: Deixa pra lá,o que passou, passou

Misty: Eu tento me controlar, mas parece que falo o que não devo sempre e as pessoas se chateiam comigo

Georgiana: No problem, tem uma bela casa- falou observando melhor e mudando o rumo da conversa, era uma casa ampla com paredes brancas e móveis rústicos, mas muito confortável- Obrigada pelo chá, mas não quero mais incomodar- abaixou o rosto- Acho que já vou

Misty: Não é nenhum incômodo, fique por favor- Ela estava linda os cabelos soltos e um vestido rosa de alças nos pés sandálias altas de salto agulha, a visão dela em sua frente o excitava e não agüentando mais a beijou, a princípio ela pareceu querer falar algo, mas no segundo seguinte o beijava com igual ardor e abandono

_____

Estava muito envergonhada, mas não sabia o porquê, como era possível haver dois Mistys um sarcástico e cruel, o outro amoroso e atencioso estava tão longe que não o viu se aproximar, só voltou a "terra" quando sentiu os lábios quentes dele tomarem os seus, queria falar, mas o desejo não deixou....


	6. NOITE QUENTE? OPSSSSS

OI ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO BJ. DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE!

**WELL, WELL SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE QUEM CRIOU FOI MASAMI KURUMADA ENTÃO OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS SÃO DELE, A ÚNICA CRIAÇÃO MINHA É GEORGIANA, ADELAIDE E AGORA BRIZEIS... FIC PÓS HADES.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

CAPÍTULO 6: NOITE QUENTE? OPSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Georgiana: E-eu preciso ir- disse parando o beijo e retornando a realidade indo em direção a porta

Misty: O quê? Mas, mas ta tão bom- disse dando seu sorriso sedutor- Fique

Georgiana: Eu saí pra procurar por Brizeis e Shion, tenho que achá-los... -disse sem conseguir encará-lo- Isso é loucura, também... Nós nem nos falávamos e agora estamos trocando um beijo- o encarou- Como aconteceu? Não entendo....

Misty: Quem sabe foi porque nos apaixonamos e não percebemos- disse mais para si do que para ela- E. - foi interrompido por batidas na porta

Georgiana abriu já que estava mais próxima, dando de cara com duas servas que a olharam assustadas, mas depois a ignorando entraram. Misty quando as viu ficou branco...

Serva1: Misty chegamos...

Misty: E- E já podem ir

Georgiana: Quem são elas?- falou séria

Serva2: Somos o pedido dele- sorriu maliciosa

Georgiana: Que pedido- falou sem entender

Serva1: Ora ele pediu companhia para esta noite, se é que me entende, então- disse a olhando de cima a baixo- Você também vai participar da brincadeira? Eu vou primeiro

Georgiana entendendo o que estava acontecendo olhou para Misty que não sabia onde enfiar a cara

Georgiana: Eu vou embora! Bom proveito!- falou para as duas

Misty: Espera eu, eu... - já era tarde ela tinha ido

_________________________________________________________________

Georgiana foi embora bufando de raiva e no 13º templo ignorou a todos indo direto para o quarto

Georgiana: Aquele aquele- dizia socando o travesseiro- Duas, duas mulheres para satisfazê-lo grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Pelo menos não caí na lábia dele! Amor uma ova!

__________________________________________________________________

Na sala todos acharam estranho o comportamento da menina

Saori: Ela deve estar cansada- disse tomando um gole de chá- Mas como é a história mesmo Shion? Você e Brizeis ficaram cansados?

Shion: Isso mesmo por isso resolvemos voltar- falou envergonhado

Saori: Sei... Hum Mu acho melhor você conversar com Brizeis amanhã

Mu: Sim eu retorno pela manhã- disse se despedindo

Saori: E Tatsume, se controle, Mu só quer conhecer melhor Georgiana e não estuprá-la como você disse- falou em tom zombeteiro

Tatsume: Estou de olho em você!- disse apontando para Mu que estava sem graça

___________________________________________________________________

E assim mais uma noite chega no santuário, alguns dormiriam no céu, como Brizeis e Shion, já outros nem tanto.......


End file.
